jaymeoverleyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Midnight Man Challenge
The Midnight Man challenge or game is an old pagan ritual. This ritual was mainly as a punishment for all that disobeyed the laws of the Pagan religion. It was also used as a scare tactic to tell people not to disobey the gods. Now, this "challenge" has a very high chance of death, and an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. I have never done this challenge but I don't plan on doing the challenge. This challenge is very dangerous, and you have to do a ritual that involves pricking your finger and allowing your blood onto a piece of paper. I do not recommend that you play this so called game. For, this is no game but it is just a life threatening way for thrill seekers to have fun finding thrill. The materials you need for this challenge include: -a wooden door -a writing utensil for each person -a piece of paper for each person -a candle for each person -a lighter for at least one person to carry with them, you can also give a lighter to each person -a salt shaker for at least one person to carry with them, you can also give each person a salt shaker. -something to prick your finger with What is the point of all of these materials? Keep reading to find out. Keep in mind that you have to put your own blood on your invitation. If you put your blood on someone else's invitation then every time they get attacked by the Midnight Man you will to. If you still decide to play this game, and you get scarred easily, never play it alone. It is even scarier to play alone. Here are the rules to the game: -Carry your candle with you at all times, along with your lighter and salt shaker. -DO NOT turn on the lights. -DO NOT put your blood on someone else's invitation. -DO NOT use a flashlight during the game. -DO NOT go to sleep during the game. -DO NOT use a lighter for a substitute of a candle, it will not work. -DO NOT leave the house. -MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT try to provoke the Midnight Man in any way. Here are the directions for the Inviting Ritual: -Step 1: Turn off all of the lights in your house. -Step 2: Write your full name on your piece of paper. (First, middle, and last name) Be sure to write in dark ink so it is easier to read your name. -Step 3: Prick your finger and put at least 1 drop of blood on the paper. Let it soak in. -Step 4: Light your candle, put the candle on your piece of paper. (This will be your invitation) -Step 5: Leave the invitation on the floor with your candle on it. Go outside of the room, close the door. (The door must be made of wood) -Step 6: At 11:59 begin to knock on the door 22 times. The final knock must line up with 12 A.M. if they do not line up the game will not work. -Step 7: After knocking on the door 22 times, go back into the room and blow out your candle. You have 10 seconds to relight your candle. This is where your game begins. The Midnight Man leaves at 3:33 A.M. (This is the devils minute, the most dangerous minute in the day). During this game you must walk around your now completely dark house. If you turn on any lights the Midnight Man will find you immediately. Here are the ways that you will know if the Midnight Man is around you: -He will blow out your candle. -You will feel a sudden drop in temperature. -Hearing a very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source. (Meaning you can distinguish where it is coming from) -Seeing a black, humanoid figure in the darkness. If you experience any of these relight your candle within 10 seconds, and leave the area immediately. If your candle goes out and you are unsuccessful in relighting it surround your self in a salt circle. The Midnight Man cannot harm you through the salt circle. If you are unsuccessful in relighting your candle and you cannot put yourself into a salt circle the Midnight Man will find you. If the Midnight Man finds you, he will create a hallucination of your greatest fear and rip your organs out one by one. You will be able to feel it, but you won't be able to stop it from happening. You will be stuck in your hallucination. However, if you survive the game, you are free to carry on with your life. Just keep in mind that even though the game is over, the Midnight Man will ALWAYS be watching you.